Fate Collide
by Ash N Bones
Summary: Before their worlds collided, he had already known loss. Before the loss of his loved ones, he had already known regret. Before his world had become their world, he had already wanted to save others.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: Okay before you guys read my story, I just want to make a few things clear. This is my first ever fanfic in the fate universe as well as the RWBY universe. I am a fan of both and have done some research on them so that I could Write this fanfic. I'm not familiar with a lot of the Nasuverse, but I will do my best to get it accurate. If I make a mistake, I apologize in advance. Please don't be afraid to correct me or criticize my work, but please keep it constructive.**_

 _ **This version of Shirou goes about accomplishing his goals similar to Archer and Kiritsugu. It's obvious that this universe is a different one from Fate Stay Night, but it still has similarities to it. I still would like to keep some of the fate themes and elements to the story if I can. Also, think of this as more of a 'what if' concept.  
**_

 _ **I forgot to add, but I am entering this fanfic into a contest created by Alex-Kellar. If it wasn't for this contest or my brothers, I probably would have never written a FatexRWBY fanfic at all. So I'm pretty excited. Hope I can finish in time for the deadline. Anyways, Alex-Kellar, thanks for doing this. :) He's a really cool artist on Deviantart so be sure to check his stuff out.**_

 _ **Update: I would like to thank Tree45 for his review. He had excellent input. He made me realize that I made a mistake. I honestly didn't see it until later. So I had help from my amazing editor. Unfortunately, there is now a slight alteration to the story, but I think it'll work better this way anyhow.**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Prologue**_**_

Flames poured down from the sky. The curses that came with it originated from that "Holy Grail." The fire spread everywhere. It was destroying everything it touched. Hundreds, thousands of lives would be lost that day. All except a dying boy who would be saved by a hero, or at least, what was left of that boy.

Though he would live, he could never forget what he saw there that day. The destruction of his city and his family. The fire consuming everything within it's reach. The screams of helpless thousands. People trying to save someone. Anyone. And that fire burning up his world to ash.

He would never ever forget the feeling of wanting to save everyone from this hell. But how could a boy who couldn't even survive save anyone?

A young Emiya Shirou gasped for air as he awoke from that nightmare. He sat up and felt his forehead. He was slightly drenched in sweat. He looked down at his arms and found that he was trembling.

Shirou sighed deeply. He dwelt back on the nightmare. The amount of people dying always got to him. He was the only survivor and he always felt some sort of guilt for it.

He got out of his bed and walked out of his room to find Kiritsugu, he, too, was not in bed. Shirou walked into the living room and up to a door. He slid it open and saw a man sitting on the wooden porch outside of the house. Kiritsugu. He was sitting outside in the cold night, looking up at the beautiful shining moon and stars in the sky.

Shirou went to sit down by him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Kiritsugu asked, his eyes still set to the sky.

Shirou nodded. "I had that nightmare again. I was back there in that... Hell."

Kiritsugu turned his head and looked at Shirou. Kiritsugu was saddened at the sight of the boy. Almost every night, Shirou was tormented by the events that took place a couple years ago. Kiritsugu did everything he could to keep Shirou comfortable and forget the tragedies of the past... But there was still part of it left inside of him. It was as if that boy was born through that fire.

As Kiritsugu was trying to think of something to comfort him, suddenly Shirou had said "Thank you, old man."

Kiritsugu looked at him. "For..?"

"That night," Shirou replied. No matter how many nightmares he would wake up from. No matter how dark or cruel it was to be in that fire. There was always an upside to that story that always made Shirou smile.

When everything looked like it was going to hell. Like there was no hope, he could never forget the feeling he got when he saw that smile on Kiritsugu's face when he had saved him from that hell. Shirou always admired that smile of a man who was happy that he managed to save someone. He wanted to be like him.

"Thank you for saving me," Shirou said as he looked in Kiritsugu's eyes.

A slight tear made it's way down Kiritsugu's face. He remembered that day all too well. He had been searching for hours through piles and piles of rubble for someone. The "Holy Grail" had destroyed the entire city, leaving it with no survivors. He was desperate to save someone. Anyone. When he found Shirou alive, he was crying with joy. Because he managed to save someone.

An hour and a half would pass and it was filled with father and adopted-son talking about many things in life. From sports, to training, to school, to a violet-haired girl whom he usually walked to school with. Kiritsugu gave him a look of gratitude. And teased him a little about having a girlfriend. Shirou blushed and quickly told him that they were just good friends.

It was so late in the night, but they didn't mind. Neither one could get any sleep anyways.

Kiritsugu looked up at the sky. "Beautiful isn't it? Really makes you think of how many times we take that sight for granted."

Shirou nodded and reached his hand out to the sky.

Kiritsugu saw him and slightly chuckled. "What are you doing, Shirou?"

"If I can reach out far enough, then maybe, just maybe, I can grab my wish."

"And what wish would that be?"

"For everyone to be happy."

Kiritsugu smiled at 10 year old Shirou. Unlike others, his wish was so unselfish, yet impossible.

Ever since the event, Shirou had a different mindset than the world. He'd always wanted to put others before himself and he always wanted everyone to be happy.

Kiritsugu admired the ambition and optimism in the wish of that boy. Shirou was so young and full of hope. He had this innocence and Kiritsugu didn't want it to ever go away. "I had a wish once...," he said recalling on a memory.

Shirou looked at him with curiosity. _"I had a wish once..."_ Those words sounded like it was full of regret and sadness. Shirou saw the exact same thing in Kiritsugu's face.

Kiritsugu reminisced on his life. Most of which was full of regret, especially his inability to save his daughter. He'd wished that he could of done more. Wished he could of been something more.

"What was your wish?" Shirou asked him.

Kiritsugu looked at him. He saw that Shirou was looking at him with wide and curious eyes. "My wish was to save everyone," he said. "Ever since I was a child, It was always my dream to become a Hero of Justice... But I failed. Being a hero means that you have to save everyone, but I could never save everyone, Shirou. I killed and killed so many people with the reasoning in my mind that it was for the greater good. For those that I killed, I surely saved lives. And so, I always chose the majority over the minority. Discarding the few and saving as much people as I could. That... Became my ideal."

Kiritsugu sighed deeply. "I failed at being a Hero of Justice because I was weak. I lost a lot of good people. I tried again and again, but it was impossible to save everyone. I couldn't do it. I suppose that dream of mine was impossible to accomplish as I became an adult."

Silence flew by for a good minute or two.

Shirou looked at Kiritsugu. He was looking at a man in pain. A man full of regret and sorrow. A man who had lost a lot. A man who had a dream of becoming something greater but in the end came up short. Kiritsugu looked so tired.

Shirou patted his hand on top of Kiritsugu's shoulder. Kiritsugu looked at him all the sudden. "Leave your dream to me," Shirou said with a big smile. "I'm still a child. So I'll become a Hero of Justice for you! So you have nothing to worry about because I'll carry on your dream!"

The passion in Shirou's words made Kiritsugu smile. He was happy to hear that. He could rest in peace as Shirou would continue his ideal.

"Don't you worry, Kiritsugu. I promise you that I will become a Hero of Justice."

* * *

And so as time would move forward, Kiritsugu would train Shirou how to fight. How to plan tactics and strategy's. And he would train him about a little something called magecraft. Kiritsugu was, of course, against Shirou learning it at first, but in time gave in and decided to teach him a little. As his years were limited, all he could do was give him little training on magecraft, but even so, the boy had excelled rapidly in the arts. Kiritsugu was impressed and was starting to believe that he would continue on that dream of becoming a Hero of Justice.

One day, Kiritsugu went out for a walk while Shirou would continue his training. He was getting good enough where he didn't need to be watched like a hawk all the time. (Though he was still nowhere near a professional level.)

Shirou looked up at the sky. It had an orange/reddish color. The sun was slowly setting.

It was getting late and Shirou figured that he'd trained enough for today. So he decided to go and find Kiritsugu. Though he was a man in his thirties, his body acted like that of a seventy year old man. This was the curse of the holy grail. Soon his body would no longer function and Shirou didn't want him to ever reach that point.

As Shirou kept walking down the road, a sudden shake began. It was large, like an earthquake. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Cracks in the ground were forming. He looked at some of the buildings. They were collapsing into piles of rubble.

Suddenly Shirou began to get very worried for Kiritsugu. He was getting a very bad feeling about all of this.

He quickly got up and ran down the road. He went all across the town looking for Kiritsugu.

Finally he stopped at the sight of a hill. His eyes widened in shock. He saw Kiritsugu on top, but that wasn't what surprised him. A moon- no, an entire planet was entering the earth's orbit. It was drawing closer and closer. Was this actually happening right now? Shirou was in awe. He looked at the planet, and didn't recognize it from any of the solar systems. What planet was it? More importantly, what would happen if it reached it's destination? Shirou was afraid to find out.

Little did he know that this would be the day that his world, collided with theirs.

As Shirou finally got his attention off of the planet, he looked back at the hill and saw Kiritsugu looking at him. Shirou waved, but Kiritsugu just stood there.

 _ **He's alright. He's safe. Nothing to worry about.**_ Shirou thought.

Suddenly, a sword made it's way through Kiritsugu's heart. He was gasping for air as he was choking on his own blood.

"Kiritsugu!" Shirou called out to him.

As the sword was retrieved from his body, he fell to the ground. Shirou saw a dark figure standing over his body. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but it looked like a man. The figure's gaze went over to Shirou for a moment. It seemed like it was interested in him. It then waved at Shirou. Was it taunting him? Suddenly in that moment, it was gone just like that. It had disappeared out of thin air.

Shirou quickly ran up the steep hill and made his way to Kiritsugu. He dropped to his knees and held him in his arms. "Kiritsugu! Kiritsugu! Kiritsugu!" He called out his name at least three times.

Kiritsugu coughed up blood and his eyes were getting distant. "Shirou?" He held his bloody hand on Shirou's cheek. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I'm leaving you a lot sooner than I expected."

"Don't say that, you're gonna be fine. You're gonna live!"

Kiritsugu coughed up more blood. "I'm sorry, Shirou."

"Stop saying that!"

Kiritsugu knew from the very beggining that his time was short. Yet he didn't picture this would be the way he'd go. "Listen, you're gonna be fine. Don't worry, you still have Taiga. She will watch over you in my place."

Shirou's eyes went big. _**"In my place."**_ Kiritsugu was talking like he was never gonna see him again and Shirou didn't like that. He wasn't ready to lose him. "I'm gonna get you down from this hill, and I'm gonna bring you to the hospital. Everything is gonna be alright. Kiritsugu, I will save you!"

Shirou tried lifting Kiritsugu off the ground, but when he attempted to do so, it just put him in more agonizing pain. It would just accelerate his death.

Shirou gently placed him back to the ground. He looked at his chest wound. It was deep and blood was pouring out. He was slightly amazed that Kiritsugu was still alive at this point.

Shirou was getting very frustrated. Kiritsugu was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. "No, no, no, Noooo! I have to save you!" Shirou was looking around his surroundings for someone. He was calling out for someone to help him. No one ever came. Both Shirou and Kiritsugu was alone in this.

Shirou embraced Kiritsugu. There wasn't really anything he could do. This feeling... he knew it all too well. He was experiencing the same feelings that day. The day he- when everyone lost everything. The day when hope was dead. In this moment, he felt so helpless and weak. He felt completely useless.

"Look at me, Shirou," Kiritsugu said.

"Kiritsugu- I- I'm sorry."

"Shirou, look at me." Kiritsugu repeated.

Shirou sat up and looked at him.

"You're a good boy with a good heart. Thank God I was able to save such a wonderful person like you... Now, I don't want you to shed tears for this old man. He's lived a good life. And I want you to live yours."

"Who did this to you?!" Shirou demanded.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." He stubbornly pushed forward.

"Listen up, boy. I want you to do something for me. I know you must be feeling a lot of things right now. The most powerful one right now is sadness. From experience, I know it'll later form into anger. And that anger will form into a drive for revenge. I don't want that obsession to destroy you. I don't want you to go down that path. The same path I took."

"Then what do I do?"

"Remember that night? What you said to me... Do you remember your promise...? I want you to become a Hero of Justice."

Shirou's eyes went big and he slowly nodded. He remembered that night clearly. He did make him a promise that he would become a Hero of Justice... A hero who could save everyone. But right here and now, he couldn't even save Kiritsugu. He was feeling something different in his heart, something that he had never felt before. He wasn't able to identify what it was.

Who would dare do such a thing? This made Shirou think. Just how many enemies does Kiritsugu has?

"I want you to be better than me, Shirou," Kiritsugu said as he coughed up even more blood. "I want you to be a real hero. Promise me you'll keep your promise. Promise me that you will be a Hero of Justice."

Shirou was silent for a moment. He wanted to say yes and that he would keep his promise, but all he could think about was Kiritsugu dying on the cold hard ground and the man who put him there.

"Shirou promise me."

After contemplating for a short while, he gave in to Kiritsugu's wish. "I prom-" Before he was able to finish that sentence, Kiritsugu had breathed his last breath of air. In that very moment, as the sun had set, Kiritsugu had died in the arms of his son.

"Kiritsugu?" Shirou was trembling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes. All that remained of Kiritsugu was his lifeless body. "Dad?!" Perhaps the only time Shirou had ever called Kiritsugu "dad" was in this very moment. "Dad?!" Shirou was shaking Kiritsugu's body.

 _ **You're not gone. You're not gone. You're just sleeping.**_ He kept telling himself, unable to accept the truth. "Wake up, please!" He cried out.

This moment didn't feel real to him. It was a dream, right? How could this have happened? Because of his huge health problems, Shirou knew that one day Kiritsugu would die, but he never expected it would be by murder.

He kept shaking the dead body, trying to at least convince himself that Kiritsugu was still alive. He couldn't go back to reality. He didn't want to. How could he face a world without... Him.

Then, he fell on top of his body. His ears pressed against his chest. He heard nothing. No sound. Nothing. It was empty. The only heartbeat that he heard was of his own.

And in that moment it had hit him. He was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

Shirou held Kiritsugu's lifeless body in his arms. "I couldn't save you..."

He was helpless. He was weak. He was useless. But what could he do? He was only 12 years old. Just a child. Still, he had promised Kiritsugu that he would become a Hero of Justice and save everyone, but yet, he wasn't able to save him.

In this very moment, Shirou all the sudden didn't feel anything anymore. Just for a few seconds, there was nothing. No sadness, lost or despair. No, those feelings had altered their course and formed into something completely different. A desire took root. Something that didn't belong. Something completely foreign to the young Emiya Shirou.

His mind kept replaying the dark figure who had killed Kiritsugu. His face formed into a dark scowl. His breathing was unsteady. There was a change going on inside him. Something he could not stop.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey, so I finally got chapter 1 out! Yay! Sorry it took me almost a week, but I been slightly busy this week.**

 **So there might be a chance that you guys might not like this chapter, and it's due to me rushing it a bit and for that I apologized. Hopefully in the future I can do better. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but it's good enough in my opinion and I can always come back and rewrite or edit if needed. I'll try my best to make this a good and enjoyable story for all of you who are following me. :)**

 **If you guys have any criticism about my work, please let me know. Just don't be a jerk, okay?**

 **P.S Sorry if my writing sucks.**

* * *

 _"All I remember of that day is that it was hot and everyone was trying to save someone." - Emiya Shirou_

Children were there. Starving children, struggling to survive in that dusty and beat up village. No food, hardly any water, and the shelter they had was falling apart. As the sun shone ever so brightly on them, they looked so pitiful and without hope.

This was the result of years of war. A war started by a large group of terrorists. The people of the village had lost many of their own through them. Everyday their numbers were dropping.

They didn't have many strong and healthy soldiers of their own to fight their battles. They now had a dozen or two at most. It was amazing that their village was still standing. Though, if this war continued, they would pretty soon become extinct. And no one was there to help them... Or so it seemed.

Suddenly, a young man came out of nowhere and began walking into the village.

The people of the village were intrigued and kept their eyes on him. He looked sort of strange to them. At first, they thought he was an old man because of his white hair, but then they looked at his face. It was so young; it was the face of a child.

They also thought his outfit was kinda strange as well. He was wearing a long tan scarf around his neck. He wore a dark-crimson sleeveless shirt, and for his legs and feet, he wore black pants and shoes. He also wore black fingerless gloves.

The people wondered what this strange man was doing here. Was he another terrorist? But he didn't wear their uniforms. Plus, his face didn't look that of a terrorist. There was an innocence in them.

The stranger came to a stop when one of the villager's people stood in front of him. He looked highly intrigued in the stranger.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The villager's tone was not aggressive, but it carried a weight of suspicion in it.

For a moment, the stranger didn't say anything. His attention was brought away from the villager and onto a young child carefully hiding behind him.

The child was scanning this stranger, he definitely looked intimidating. The child noticed that he had scars on his exposed arms and hands. There were some fresh cuts as well. The child was trembling ever so slightly. He was fearful of this man, wondering what could his intentions possibly be. "Are you a bad guy?" The child shyly asked.

The stranger didn't reply, instead, he grabbed something from behind him and offered it to the child who spoke to him. It was a mysterious large bag.

The child cautiously opened the bag, and to his surprise, found that it was filled with food. The child's eyes widened in shock and joy. He came running to the other children and shared it with them, as well as the elders.

After seeing his kind gesture, one lady came up to the stranger and thanked him for his generosity. "Why have you done such a thing for us?" She asked him curiously.

"I came to save everyone," he softly said, walking deeper into the village.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

There they were. Out on the dusty landscape, was the large group of terrorists who had been plaguing the village for years. There were hundreds of them. Some of them were riding vehicles while others were running to the village.

Some of the village soldiers were out there attacking, while most of them stood guard near the entry of the village. They had set up a barricade to keep the terrorists out, but it was structurally weak and it would only be a matter of time till they broke inside.

One man hid in a corner with a hand gun pointed at his head. He was trembling with great fear. There was no way he was gonna allow himself to be captured or killed by those animals. He would rather get this over with and kill himself. His wife and children were dead anyways. What did he have to live for?

The man was about to pull the trigger when a White-haired stranger forcefully grabbed the gun out of his hands. The stranger then threw the hand gun out of range of the man.

"Hey!" The man screamed at the stranger, then hit him.

The stranger looked at the man with intimidating golden-yellow eyes. He slowly shook his head, indicating that the man should back off.

The man slowly backed away.

The stranger looked at the soldiers at the barricades, and then the few soldiers that remained at the center of the village who was standing guard. They carried high powered rifles.

These villagers weren't primitive as many would believe. They didn't carry sticks to fight their enemies with. They had actual trained soldiers who carried powerful weapons to defend themselves... But would that be enough?

The stranger turned, once more, towards the barricades and started walking again. When he looked out at the vast dusty landscape, he could clearly see each and every member of the terrorist group. It would only be a matter of time before they breached the village.

The stranger was making his way to the barricades, but someone grabbed his arm and forced him to stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw a village soldier holding his arm.

"What are you doing here? The soldier asked. "Get away from here! You'll get yourself killed!"

The stranger looked at the soldier for a moment, then he turned his head and looked at the terrorists outside of the village. They were getting close. He looked back at the soldier, jerking his arm from his grasp. When the soldier's grip broke, it sent him falling, his back impacting the ground.

"If I don't intervene, then you all will die," the stranger said. "Stay here, I will put an end to this war."

"How?!" The soldier was confused by this stranger. Just what could he do anyway? Did he even know who he was going up against?

The stranger made it to the end of the barricades and pulled all the soldier's out of his way. He looked at the terrorists; there were hundreds. Possibly the entire army was right there.

"Get away from there!" some of the soldiers from behind yelled at him. "They'll kill you!"

Suddenly, a blue aura burst forth from the hands of the stranger. Slowly, the aura began taking shape. It formed into a strange curved shape.

The soldiers stood in awe as they saw what the stranger was now holding in his hands. A bow and arrow. Somehow, the stranger managed to create a bow and arrow out of energy. Just who was this guy?

The stranger put the arrow inside the bow and aimed it at a group of terrorists. He pulled the arrow back against the string, till it was near his cheek. He focused his eyes and smoothly breathed in, then out. And in that moment, he released his fingers from that arrow, and in a split second, it launched out of the bow and broke through the air at such a speed that broke the sound barrier. In no time, the arrow had made it's destination and hit the ground near a group of terrorists. A huge explosion of debris killed them instantly.

The soldiers who were behind this stranger gasped in utter shock. They couldn't quite believe what they had just witnessed. The stranger actually managed to kill at least 10 people with a single arrow.

"How did he do that?" one of them asked.

The stranger created another arrow in his hand and began to do the same thing to another group of terrorists. With each shot he took, he grabbed arrow after arrow after arrow. One by one they fell after the other. a huge dent was put in their ranks. There was no way the enemy was able to dodge the stranger's attacks because it went so fast that they couldn't see it coming.

Finally as he took his 10th shot, he decided that was enough as he had defeated most of their gunners. The terrorists were just about at the entry to the village. He would now have to go out on the battlefield and continue his fight there.

The stranger looked back at the soldiers behind him. "Stay here and defend your home," he said. Suddenly his bow and arrow began to dissipate until there was nothing left. The stranger pulled his tanned scarf over his mouth and nose, concealing most of his face."Trace on." After he had said those two words, the same blue aura burst forth from the hands of the stranger once again. This time, in his hands, the blue aura was forming two basic short swords.

Once it was formed around his hands, he looked at the short swords that he had created. Simple, and short double edged swords. It wasn't his usual pick when facing enemies, but they didn't look all that tough and it definitely would get the job done.

The stranger then leaped into the air. As he glided through the air, he kept his focus on the enemies. He took in a deep breath and slowly sighed. He might have taken out a lot of them with his bow and arrow, but there was still lots more. This was gonna be tough.

And in that moment, he quickly began to plummet down the earth near the terrorists. Dusts flew up in the air around him as he landed to his feet.

The large group of terrorists immediately stopped a couple feet from the stranger. They were surprised to see a man standing in their way. Especially one that was dressed strangely. Who was he? They noticed that he had white hair and quickly assumed that he was just an old traveler passing by. "Get out of our way old man or you will join the pitiful villagers in their unfortunate demise," one of the terrorists said.

The stranger looked at the one who spoke to him and assumed that he was the leader.

The terrorist was sitting inside some sort of military grade vehicle and was in the lead of the army. The stranger took notice of the many stars on his military uniform. He definitely was the leader. Are they part of an official government military? Or perhaps they're just a rogue group of trained killers? Either way, the stranger didn't care. He saw too many people die because of them and he wanted to put a stop to this. "Why have you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came here to destroy the village."

"Why? What have these people done to you to deserve such a fate?"

The terrorist sighed as he exited the vehicle and leaned against the side. He look like he was getting impatient. "Listen, I don't have time to explain myself, so I'll be quick. In this world there exist weak people. People that gets in the way of change. Progress. People that shouldn't have the right to exist in the same world as us. This whole world is filled with cancerous scums who just take and take and take. We're sick of it. Sick of being ruled over like their slaves. Sick of following them and their laws. I think, it's about time that the people of the world follow us, and if they don't want to, well, then we're just have to bury them deep in the earth... Isn't that right men?!

The large group of terrorists began to clap and cheer and yell "yeah!"

The stranger stood still, contemplating on the terrorist's words. It wasn't anything new to him though. He had met many enemies with similar mindsets. All of which were sick of being ruled over by a government with rules and regulation. They all wanted to live in this world on their own terms, and so they would kill anyone who didn't side with their beliefs. Their goal was to have absolute control. These terrorists that stood in front of the stranger was no different.

The lead terrorist sighed in frustration. "Hurry up and leave old man or we'll kill you right where you stand."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The lead terrorist's eyes went big. "What?!"

"This village is under my protection."

The lead terrorist began laughing really hard. The stranger seemed so amusing to him. "Do you honestly think that you can stop us?!"

The stranger responded with silence.

"Look at you. What are you gonna do?!"

They may have not been able to see it due to that scarf, but the stranger lightly smiled. "I'm gonna save everyone."

The lead terrorist smiled. "alright, you wanna be a hero old man, fine." The terrorist began walking toward the stranger. Once he was close enough, he spreaded his arms out and said in such a cocky voice: "Hit me. Hit me with your best shot."

"Fine," the stranger said. "But just remember, you asked for it."

In just a blink of an eye, the stranger swung his blade across the terrorist's neck. Blood immediately gushed out.

The terrorist fell to the ground, holding onto his neck. He was gasping for air and choking on his own blood. In a matter of seconds and he would be dead. But before he would reach that, he called out his final two words: "Kill him!"

The entire army of terrorist rushed to the stranger in rage. It seems that they may have misjudged him. He wasn't an old man after all, but instead, a skilled warrior.

Following instincts, the stranger leaped into the heart of battle. Surrounded by the enemy, he immediately jumped into action.

The stranger swung and thrust his blade into the enemy. His movements were so fast that it was hard for them to keep up with him.

Each of his hits were targeted at killing blows. Head, Neck, heart, and other important vital organs on the body. The strikes from his blades were very precise. This was proof that he was a highly disciplined warrior.

The enemy fell one by one like a domino before him. Their numbers were decreasing rapidly and the battle had only begun a minute ago.

As time passed by, they had become desperate. If this stranger kept going at it, they all would be dead in a matter of minutes. And so, while he was occupied with a group of enemies, one terrorist who was a couple yards away, grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it at the stranger. He of course didn't want to get his comrades caught in the explosion, but they were just as good as dead anyhow. 3, 2, 1. He fired the shot and the rocket projectile launched out and was headed toward the stranger.

As luck would have it, the stranger turned his head and saw the oncoming rocket. He quickly jerked away from the enemy and ran as far away from the rocket as he could.

The rocket impacted onto the ground near the stranger and the surrounding group of terrorists. Seconds after, a small explosion broke out, killing a dozen terrorists at least.

The blast of the explosion was so strong that the stranger was launched into the air. Twenty to thirty feet at least. Afterwards, he landed hard on his stomach. He groaned in pain. "Ow.."

There was a loud ringing sound inside the stranger's ears. He slowly opened his eyes and discovered that his vision was blury. This was the result of the explosion.

The stranger struggle to stand on his two feet. He almost lost his balance a couple times as well.

The stranger looked up ahead and saw the group of terrorists moving forward. He even saw a couple of them grab AK47's and Machine guns. He sighed in frustration. He thought that he took out most of the gunners. Guess he brought a sword to a gun fight. If he were to defeat them, he would have to be faster than them.

Circuits thrummed as he pumped Od throughout his body, reinforcing it as far as he could. His physical abilities were now enhanced.

The gunners began firing at the stranger in hopes of killing him. But something was different. He was faster than before. He was moving at such a speed that was impossible for a mere human. Was he human?

As the gunners kept firing, the stranger seemed to have dodge all of their heated bullets. He was moving across the battlefield and maneuvering around other moving terrorists and managed to have the gunners kill some of their own.

Realizing that he couldn't dodge their bullets forever, the stranger ran across the terrain and made a route to the gunners. He saw one gunner on the top of the roof of a armored vehicle. The stranger rushed to the vehicle with his enhanced speed. As he neared it, he jumped up to the roof and slashed the throat of the gunner. He then kicked him off of the vehicle.

The stranger paused for a moment to look around his surroundings. He had killed so many terrorists. The number had dwindled. There was just at least a few dozen left.

The stranger looked at the other remaining gunners up ahead. He saw at least 10 more gunners. They were all separated from each other, so if he attempted to kill one, then there was a chance that the other would shoot him in the back. The stranger had to think of another plan.

Seeing their guns light up, he quickly hopped off of the vehicle and took cover behind it. As the bullets hit the vehicle, he could feel the vibrations of the impact throughout the big chunk of metal.

There was a couple terrorist near him as well, but he quickly killed them while being covered by the armored vehicle.

The stranger peaked over the vehicle and saw 10 gunners standing a few feet from each other. They all were standing on a roof of a armored vehicle. Behind them were about 5 dozen other terrorists who only carried melee weapons.

"Come on out!" One of the terrorist yelled. "If you come out, I promise I'll let you live. I just wanna talk, buddy."

The rest of the gunners snickered. There was no way that they were gonna let him live.

"You're outgunned. Outman. You got no chance against us. Those two tiny blades of yours isn't enough. Shouldn't have brought a sword to a gun fight, idiot."

Realizing that he couldn't get anywhere close to the gunners, he removed his swords and watched them dissipate into the air. Then as the blue aura returned into his hands, it formed into that familiar curved bow. In the other hand, the aura formed the arrow. He then put the arrow in the bow and pulled it against the string till it reached his cheek. Once he was ready, he quickly peaked out of the vehicle and aimed it at one of the terrorists. In that moment, it was as if time had slowed down. He could hear his heartbeat racing. The sound of air being inhaled, then exhaled. For just that moment, he felt sort of relaxed, calm, but then he released his finger from the arrow and it right away launched out of the bow and headed toward it's target. The arrow was moving too quickly for the terrorist to register it. In a flash, it had plunged deep inside his skull, killing him upon impact.

The stranger went down for cover again. He heard the others screaming for their fallen comrade. Afterwards, they opened fire again at the armored vehicle.

The stranger didn't know how much the vehicle could take from this. He had to take them all out.

He peaked out from the vehicle in hopes of getting another shot, but it was pointless. The gunners were shooting everywhere. He couldn't get a clear shot. The enemies' bullets grazed his arms. He went down behind the cover again. He needed to think of a way to stop them. They had him pinned down and who knew how long this vehicle could last. Was this it? Was this how he would go out?

Suddenly, there was a sound of hope. The sound that would give him the advantage. As luck would have it... Again, the enemies' guns ran out of bullets. They had to reload which would take a couple of seconds. Seconds that the stranger would make best of.

The stranger feeling confident, moved out of the armored vehicle and saw the nine remaining gunners. He slowly breathed in, then out. **Here's your chance. End this war.**

The stranger immediately loaded an arrow in his bow and shot at his enemy. It went at such a high speed that could not be dodged. With that killing blow, he quickly loaded another one and another one and another one.

The terrorists were so surprised how fast he shot with the arrow and how fast he loaded his bow with one. They had no time to reload, they would be dead soon if they continued. Some of them tried escaping, but it was too late. The stranger already had his eyes locked on them. And so, multiple arrows flew threw the air and killed the gunners in different ways. Some were killed through the skull, others through the heart, and others were shot with multiple arrows throughout the body.

Seeing all the gunners gone, the stranger removed his bows. All that was left were a couple dozen terrorists with melee weapons. They all looked scared. The stranger somehow managed to kill more than half of their people and with just two short swords, and bow and arrows. Who just was this guy? How did he managed this? Was he some sort of god? But yet, he was bleeding like a human.

The remainder of the terrorists looked extremely scared. They looked like they wanted to run away, but they came this far and couldn't give up. He was one man after all. Perhaps all of them together could take out this one man.

And so, the remainder of the terrorists rushed to the stranger in hopes of killing him.

The stranger stood still for a moment. This was a long and gruesome fight. He had wished that he could avoid unnecessary violence, but sometimes people would make it impossible. It seems that he would have to finish this fight.

As he said those two familiar words, the blue aura returned in his hands, taking shape of a sword. "Trace on."

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Emiya Shirou stood over their dead bodies. There were hundreds, now gone. He had wiped them all out of existence. The terrorists that had been plaguing the good village people were now gone.

He was panting. The fight wore him out. He looked down at his clothes. He was covered in blood. Not of his own, but of theirs.

Shirou turned around and saw the villagers praising him for what he did for them. Once living in fear, they were now free to live as they wish, thanks to the efforts of Shirou.

A ring sound came from his pants pocket. He reached his hand in for his cell phone. He focused his eyes on the screen. He had a text from Sakura Matou. It read "Where are you? School starts in two days."

That was right, he still went to school. When traveling the world, he had often forgot that he was just a young boy still going to high school. Reading her text had hit him. He actually spent his entire summer traveling the world and saving people. After today, he would have to return home.

Shirou texted "Be there soon" and put the cell phone back into his pocket.

Shirou turned around and looked at the hundreds of corpse that lay there.

"Kiritsugu, I did it, I saved them." A warped smile formed along his features. "I'm becoming a Hero of Justice; a hero who will save everybody."

he said, not aware that there was something else inside of him other than his ideal. Something that was trying to conceal itself.

* * *

 **More author's notes: So as you can see, this shirou is a little more experienced. He knows how to use his magic abilities very well. He's also been traveling around the world trying to save everyone. Also what was with that ending, huh? Hmm.. strange. Wonder what could be going on with him...**

 **Um.. I tried to get his ability use as accurate as I could. A bro of mine wasn't too sure if he would be able to shoot those arrows super fast. Like sonic boom fast. So I apologized if I made his abilities a little inaccurate. I mean I thought he would be able to shoot it at that speed. If there is any problems of how I am portraying his abilities, please let me know. Don't be afraid to correct me.**

 **Also yes, I understand that this chapter wasn't the best. It was slightly rushed and had generic bad guys. I'll do better next time, hopefully.**

 **Please don't hate me. I am doing my best on researching and writing this fanfic. Hope you enjoy my story. More to come. Guess you're wondering when the RWBY character shows up, and that is soon. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Alright, here is chapter 2 everyone. Sorry it took me a week to publish this. It's been a busyish week and lately I haven't been able to find any motivation to write. Anyways, this chapter is a little short, but I'll try to make chapter 3 and 4 longer because that's when it gets good... I hope.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review and criticize my work. I could always use constructive criticism. I'm really trying to capture these character's essence. So let me know if I'm doing a good job or not.**

 **Please do remember that Fate Collide, though highly similar to fate stay night, is still in it's own universe. And I did it this way so that I could bring in the crossover. Think Fate Collide as a 'what if' or a different route. It's set in a different universe in which I envisioned, but still holds true to the fate theme and elements.**

 **Anyways, sorry for rambling. Thanks for the follows and favorites, honestly didn't expect to see so many people interested in my story. I'll do my best to better this story.**

 **Just realized that today is aug 5th. Dang, I don't have that much time till the alex-kellar contest is over LOL...**

 **Update: For those who are wondering where page 4 is, it doesn't exist. I had a bit of complications when uploading and editing earlier. I accidentally uploaded two of the same chapter by mistake, so I had to delete the existing duplicate. Sadly, those that are following me will get a notification in their emails that page 4 is out already when it wasn't intended to be. Sorry for the confusion and I'll try to get page 4 out as soon as possible. And also Thanks to Primecore for pointing that out in his/her review. :)**

* * *

Team CFVY had been out slaying the grimm for hours now, yet it felt like an eternity. There were so many of them in all shapes and sizes. It was as if they kept coming with no end. The more that came, the harder it was to slay them. Would there be an end to all of this?

"Okay, everyone, fall back!" Coco commanded.

Seeing the amount of grimm, they had no choice but to retreat for now. There was just so many of them.

Following their leader's order, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi began to flee from the grimm. They ran into a big forest, taking many twists and turns. They eventually managed to lose the army of grimm in the large trees and shrubbery.

After a while of running non-stop in the big forest, they all decided to take a stop to rest. They were all gasping for air, it was obvious that they were beyond exhausted. It was nighttime, past midnight, and they began their fight with the grimm in the morning. In other words, they had been fighting all day. There was no end to the grimm, they kept coming one after the other.

"It hardly looks like we put a dent in them," Coco said, frowning. "We've been out here for weeks, how much longer is it gonna take to rid them of this land?"

Yasuhashi sighed. "Based on the number of grimm out here, we'd need an army of huntsmen and huntresses. Are you sure we can't head back to beacon?"

"The headmaster entrusted this mission to us." Fox added. "He wouldn't have picked just anyone, he picked us because he knew that we could handle it and get the job done. We can do this. Have faith in our abilities."

Both Coco and Yasuhashi nodded.

While the others were resting up, Velvet explored the woods a little, hoping that they weren't being followed. As she walked around some trees, she heard a strange rumbling sound. A shake beneath the planet, which caused her to lose her balance. She bounced right back to her feet and wondered what was going on. Was this caused by nature or was it the result of some high level grimm?

As Velvet walked deeper into the woods, her eye's became set on something in the dark skies. ' _ **Is that the moon?'**_ She wondered. Her eyes then shifted away and found the broken pieces of the moon. ' _ **No, the moon is right there. Then what's that?'**_

What Velvet had first mistaken for the moon was actually a planet. It was entering this world's atmosphere.

Velvet began to wonder what kind of planet it was. She didn't recognize it at all. Why was it here? What was going on? What were to happen if it reached it's destination? So many questions were forming inside her head.

"Velvet!" The others called for her. "Get back here, the grimm found us!"

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Tonight was such an incredible night. A night of wonders. A dance party that went on and on. So many surprises. Everyone was definitely surprised when Jaune came out with a dress on. They were even more surprised when he had moves on the dance floor. It sure was a night to remember.

In the late night, Weiss tried getting some sleep, but she couldn't exactly get any. She was so happy. The night at the dance with Neptune was... magical. She couldn't believe he didn't know how to dance because... Well he was cool and all. But she was touched when he decided to dance with her anyways.

there was also the matter of the mystery girl whom Ruby tried to stop. Just who was she exactly? There was so many things on Weiss's mind that was preventing her from sleeping.

Weiss kept turning and tossing in bed, so she decided to go out for some fresh air.

Outside, the moon, or at least what was left of it, shone ever so brightly. The air was cold, but it was no trouble for Weiss, she was already accustomed to the cold.

She sighed as she looked up at the night sky. "I will become a huntress," she said while looking at the broken moon.

As she was about to take her eyes off of the sky, something kept them in their place. Across from the moon was something else entirely. Was it another moon? No, it was an entire planet entering the atmosphere

Weiss widened her eyes as she realized it was one whole planet colliding with hers.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

As Shirou was nearing the thugs, a building to his right collapsed. He turned and saw the entire building headed for him. Shirou ran straight ahead, trying his best to escape the falling debris of the building. He took one big jump head first, and managed to get a few feet from the rubble.

Shirou had landed on his stomach. "Ouch." He groaned as he started feeling the hard stones underneath him.

In the background, Shirou could hear endless screaming of men, women, and children. "What is that in the sky?!" They shouted.

Shirou slowly rolled over on his back, and right away he saw something quite interesting and very, very familiar. In the sky, there it was again. _**'What?! No way. That explains why there were the tremors. Why the earth was shaking. It's back.'**_

In the sky was the very same planet that had appeared five years ago. The very same planet that caused there to be intense earthquakes and destruction in the city. Why was it back? Why after all these years had it suddenly returned? What was the purpose of this? Was it here to stay for good? There were so many unanswered questions running through Shirou's mind.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

 **24 hours earlier**

" _ **One day you will end up here."**_

Having woken up to that strange voice, Shirou found himself in an unfamiliar environment.

His body was lain on the ground, and he slowly stood up to his feet.

 _ **'What is this place**_?' He wondered as he walked slowly and observed his surroundings.

He looked to his right and saw a field of... Swords?

He looked up ahead and saw a hill and decided to climb it. As he took step after step up the hill, he wondered what could possibly lay beyond it.

As he was getting closer and closer to the top, he couldn't help but notice swords were in this hill. All different kinds of blades from around the world were here. This certainly was a hill of swords.

Once he had made it up the hill, he was surprised by the sight... An almost endless field of swords was stretching out along distant horizon.

"What is this place?" He asked himself once more.

The sight was incredible. All kinds of different swords were presented before him. The amount was astronomical, it was as if there was an unlimited number of blades.

"You couldn't save everyone." A strange, yet familiar voice whispered inside his ear.

Then all the sudden, that place of swords vanished.

Shirou eye's shot open and he immediately bounced out of his chair. His head was spinning and he was surprised to see that he was no longer in that place, but instead, he was aboard an airplane headed to his hometown, Fuyuki.

He saw the look on the other passengers' faces. He must have startled them when he jumped out of his seat. He released a light chuckle from his mouth. "Sorry everyone, just had a bad dream," he said as he went to sit down.

Once he was comfortably seated, his mind went back to that dream. It almost felt real to him. It was a dream, right? What was it? Most of the scenery was vague to him, but he definitely remembered the endless fields of swords. Could such a place actually exist...? He shook his head. The dream was just a result of his exhaustion. He had been working extra hard all summer, and with very little sleep. Could the strange dream be caused by a lack of sleep? Either way, it didn't matter. There was more important things Shirou had to think about.

Though, Shirou couldn't stop thinking about the strange whisper inside his ear. "You couldn't save everyone."

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Shirou's plane had finally arrived to it's destination of Fuyuki five minutes ago. He walked with his luggage into the airport and made his way to an escalator.

As the escalator was running downwards, in no time he saw a familiar face. Sakura Matou. His childhood friend. She was holding a big sign with the name 'Emiya Shirou' painted on it.

Shirou let out a light smile as he walked up to her.

"Welcome home," Sakura said with a smile.

"It's good to be back," Shirou said.

"How was your trip? I would love to hear all about it."

Shirou looked at those wide curious eyes of hers. She wanted to know what he was up to all summer. But he knew that there was no way he could ever tell her the things he had been doing such as: traveling the world to save hundreds of people from terrorism or him using magic to fight and save lives. He couldn't possibly tell her that. How would she react? Plus, he needed to keep that part of his life a secret to protect her.

"Perhaps when I return home, I will tell you and Taiga all about my trip," Shirou said, unsure what he was gonna tell them.

Sakura nodded, and let loose another smile, which indicated that she was excited.

Suddenly, Shirou's stomach began to growl. It was as loud as his cellphone's ringtone.

Sakura giggled. "You sound like you haven't eaten in a long while."

"Well, I haven't had a real good meal in several months," Shirou said. "When I get home, I'm gonna cook up a big tasty dinner."

"Good," Sakura said. "Taiga and I missed your cooking."

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Once Shirou had entered his home, followed by Sakura, he was surprised to see that Taiga was already inside.

Taiga was laying on her side, while watching TV. When Shirou entered inside, she jumped up and greeted him. "Shirou, you're back!" She shouted as she went to embrace him.

Shirou could feel the air leaving his body as Taiga hugged him... intensely. His face was slowly turning blue. Judging by the strength and long duration of the hug, Shirou could tell that she missed him a lot. "C-Can you release me already?" Shirou struggled to ask.

"Right, sorry."

Taiga released her grip from Shirou's rib cage and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"What are you doing in my house, anyways?" Shirou asked as he slowly stood to his feet and patted the dust off his shoulders.

"Well, Sakura told me today was when you would get back from your trip. And I'm so hungry... And I really, really missed your cooking, so I figured I would stay here and chill till you got back."

Shirou didn't know why he asked a question he obviously knew the answer to. Taiga always went by his house and overstayed her welcome. She loved the food Shirou would cook. He always made the best tasting food in the world. She was kinda obsessed over his food.

"You're gonna cook something, right Shirou?" She asked with those big hungry eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed your cooking! I haven't had a good cooked home meal in a long time! Plus, they all pale in comparison to yours anyways. Please, will you cook something?!"

Shirou put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Taiga. I'll be making dinner for all of us tonight."

Taiga threw her fist up in the air in excitement and yelled out "Yahoo!"

"And when dinner is ready, we can hear all about Shirou's trip." Sakura added.

"Yeah," Shirou nervously said.

"So whatcha gonna make?!" Taiga excitedly asked.

Shirou had to think about it for awhile, but then his mind went across something he had been wanting for months now. He didn't need to make a complex dinner, but instead, something rather simple, yet very tasty. During the entire time he was gone, he had been craving ramen. In fact, he wanted that more than anything right now. "I think I'm gonna make a special ramen dish," he said.

A slight drool found it's way from Taiga's mouth once Shirou had said that. She was definitely on board for ramen.

"Judging from that look on your face, I guess I better get dinner started already." Shirou quickly walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Sakura offered as she followed Shirou.

"And I'll just sit here and watch TV," Taiga said.

Shirou glanced back at her. She was sitting so comfortably. Almost too comfortably. Shirou had suspicions that she had been staying over his house all summer long. _**'She might as well move in here at this rate.'**_

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Ramen may have been a simple dish, but it was so much more than just noodles. Many ingredients would be put into it to make it a very tasty dish.

Shirou began cooking up a very special broth for the ramen noodles. So much important ingredients was put into this special broth. It took patience and precision to get it just right, and Shirou was a master of this so he didn't let anyone else handle this task, plus it was a secret recipe of his.

While Shirou was cooking the special broth for the noodles, Sakura was cooking eggs and meat, and many other good toppings to go with the ramen.

The food's aroma was so good that it was hard for Taiga to pay attention to the TV. The perfect smell of Shirou's perfect broth,the seasoned eggs and meat and other beautiful smelling food was being plunged up Taiga's nose. This was such a pain. She kept turning her head and looked up at the kitchen. She was quite impatient and wanted the food now.

Taiga couldn't take much longer of this agony. Suddenly, she plopped up to her feet and ran straight toward the kitchen. She leaned against Shirou's back, as he put some main ingredients into the broth. Ginger, Black Pepper, Soy sauce, Garlic, and many other tasty ingredients.

Shirou quickly grabbed a whole onion and set it on top of a cutting board, and within a couple of seconds, the onion was sliced into perfect shreds. He then threw them inside the broth. Shirou brought his nose closer to the cooking broth. He could feel the steam rising against his skin, and he could smell a very delicious broth. The ginger, black pepper, soy sauce, garlic, combined into a wonderful smell. Shirou even dipped his spoon inside and tasted it, but something was missing. Perhaps now would be to add his secret recipe to the broth to further enhance the smell and taste.

As Shirou began to stir up the broth, he noticed his left shoulder getting wet. He slowly turned his head around and discovered Taiga was drooling on him.

"Taiga!" He yelled at her. "Get out of the kitchen, let me cook! It'll be done soon, I promise."

"Aw, c'mon can't I just have a little taste?!" Her gaze caught the meat Sakura was cooking up. The way her eyes lit up by the sight was similar to that of a hungry dog.

"No," Sakura said as she grabbed Taiga's hand and brought her into the other room, near the TV. "You have to be patient."

Taiga frowned and sighed as she sat down. She would have to wait for an hour or two. It would be the longest hours of her life.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

A few hours short later and the food was officially done. As soon as Shirou and Sakura had set everything up on the table, Taiga came rushing to them and immediately grabbed a bowl of special ramen.

The way Taiga was forcing everything into her mouth, It was as if she hadn't eaten in years. "This is amazing!" She yelled with a mouth full.

Shirou smiled. He was glad to see that she was enjoying the food he and Sakura had prepared.

Shirou turned and saw Sakura hadn't eaten yet, she just sat there, watching him as if she was waiting for something. "Sakura, please eat," he said.

"After you," she said. "You haven't eaten anything all day. Please, take a bite."

Shirou nodded and took a bite of his ramen. With each bite, there was a burst of incredible flavor. The broth, the eggs, the meat, all the ingredients complimented each other. Shirou missed the taste of ramen. He was glad he decided to make it for dinner.

Shirou turned and saw Sakura finally taking a bite of the special ramen. As soon as she launched it inside her mouth, her face had a look of incredible joy and satisfaction. She had the most adorable expression on her face.

"This is the best ramen I have ever tasted in my entire life! You're an incredible cook, Shirou."

Shirou loved seeing that smile on Sakura's face. "Don't forget, you helped cook it," Shirou said.

"I didn't really do much. All I cooked was the eggs, meat, and other sides."

"And all those ingredients contributed to the ramen tasting delicious. You are a great cook. Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and also thanked Shirou for having made this wonderful meal.

A few minutes went by with no actual conversation. Everyone was enjoying their food in contentment, but then a moment later, an interesting topic began to form.

"So Shirou, how was your trip?" Sakura asked. "Me and Taiga would love to hear all about it."

"Hmm..?" Taiga hummed, while shoving the delicious ramen up her mouth. She then looked at Shirou. "Oh yeah, what have you been up to?"

All the sudden, Shirou's mind went back to his trip. He had traveled around the world with a goal to save everyone. He had fought many enemies along his path and he had used magecraft intensely.

Shirou knew that he couldn't tell Sakura and Taiga any of that. There was no telling how they would react. Plus, he didn't want to put them in harms way. But at the same time, he didn't want to lie to them. What was he to do? Ultimately, he decided to tell them only parts of the truth.

"It was great." He finally replied. "I traveled around many places in the world. I've been to many cities and villages. I've met many good people."

Sakura smiled. "I remembered before you left, you said that you wanted to go around helping people. Saving them if you could."

Shirou lightly nodded. "Yes. I've seen many starving children. Many men and women suffering from illness, while others were wounded from a never ending war. It was hell out there. I wanted to do my best to help out and save them if I could."

Shirou told them only little bits of his trip. He didn't dare tell them how he went up against armies of terrorists, private militaries, and mercenaries. No, that part he would leave out. Instead he told them of how he brought food and water to those less fortunate. How he helped repair their damaged towns. He even went so far as to teach their children and give them a proper education. All this was true, he would have to leave out the rapid use of magecraft and fighting many armies of very bad people. It wasn't important anyways, and he didn't want the glory.

"I'm proud of you Shirou," Sakura said. The thought of Shirou going out helping and saving others brought an old memory to her mind. The day when Shirou, too, had saved her. She smiled at him and was thankful he was in her life. "What about the wars that went on over there? The terrorists?"

Sakura looked concerned for a moment, but Shirou assured her that everything was fine. "Don't worry, Sakura. The people had a guardian angel watching over them. We were all fine."

Taiga was impressed not only by Shirou's courage, but his good will to help the suffering people across the world. "Wow, you really went out of your way," Taiga said, pleased with Shirou's work. "So... You didn't do anything else? What about your alone time? Did you do anything for fun?! Like exploring and seeing awesome landmarks or trying exotic foods?!"

"I didn't have much time for all that," Shirou said. "But I definitely had my fair share of exotic foods." Shirou had an almost emotionless expression on his face, but if you looked closer it was almost like he was traumatized..- No, not traumatized. It was more of a look of disgust.

"What food did you try exactly?!" Taiga asked excitedly. "I bet you tried the best foods in the world!"

Shirou was silent for a moment, like he was having a hard time telling her what he ate. He almost looked like he wanted to throw up. "I ate a fried tarantula," he finally said with a frown.

"A spider?!" Taiga almost didn't believe him, but based on Shirou's facial expression, that was possibly one of many horrible exotic foods he had to endure.

"D-Did it taste good?" Sakura curiously asked.

Taiga laughed. "Hahahaha! Look at him! Do you even need to ask!"

"Let's just say, I'm glad to be home. And I definitely missed good Japanese food more than anything."

Taiga was still laughing. Shirou's expression over the fried tarantula was hilarious. And to think he had to eat at least 5 or 6 of them. Taiga began to wonder what other weird exotic foods Shirou had to try, but Shirou looked too sick to even tell her.

"That's not even the worst thing I ate," Shirou said.

"What would be the worst?" Taiga curiously asked.

"Ugh, bull tes..-" He couldn't even finish that sentence. His hands instinctively covered his mouth. His body was almost forcing him to throw up, but he was doing everything in his power to keep his food at the bottom of his stomach

Taiga continued laughing. She didn't need Shirou to finish the sentence to know exactly what he ate. The nauseous and traumatized look on Shirou's face was enough to keep her laughing for a very long time. "I can't believe you ate that!"

"Food is food," he said with a now blank expression. "I can and had to endure it."

Taiga's laughter almost dying down, Sakura began to change the subject. "Your hair looks whiter than last time." her eyes was set on Shirou's hair. "Are you okay?"

Shirou nodded. "I'm fine," He said. "It's just my condition running it's course. No need to worry, I'm fine."

It was strange to them when his appearance was changing a little rapidly. Overtime, Shirou's hair gradually turned white and his skin became more tanned. Though Shirou told them he had a rare medical condition which resulted in his white hair and tanned skin, this was actually due to his overuse of projection magecraft.

Changing the subject from him, Shirou asked how was Sakura's and Taiga's summer. Taiga was complaining, saying that she had to teach summer school and had very little time to herself. She also said that Shirou's ramen was the only good thing to happen to her in months.

"This ramen is to die for!" Taiga was swallowing everything as if she had no stomach.

Sakura said her summer wasn't anything special. She said that she spent most of her summer with her family, and studying. She didn't exactly look too happy about that though.

There was a strange awkward silence going on now. Where was that smile of Sakura's? Shirou wondered if he should have even ask how Sakura's summer was in the first place. Something in her eyes made her look... sad (empty, hollow).

To break the silence, Taiga asked Shirou about the strange food he had to eat. And so, while trying not to puke, he listed the world's strangest exotic foods he had no choice but to eat.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Shirou was in the kitchen washing the dishes followed by Sakura.

"Thank you for your help," Shirou said. "But you really don't have to wash my dishes. I can do it myself."

"You made dinner for everyone. I think it's only right if I help you with the dishes."

"Alright." Shirou nodded.

Considering there was only three people who ate from these dishes, It wouldn't take too long to wash everything up.

As Sakura put the rest of the dishes up in the cabinet, Shirou couldn't help but to notice that her wrist was bruised. How did this happen?

Shirou grabbed her wrist and asked "What happened to your wrist?"

Sakura didn't answer him, and instead, jerked her hand away from him and concealed her bruise. Based on her worried look, she didn't want Shirou to know what happened.

Looking inside her eyes, Shirou right away knew who did this to her. "Shinji did this, didn't he? What's he thinking, raising his hand to his little sister?"

"N-No that's not it, Shirou! I, um, bumped it when I tripped and fell." Sakura put on a fake smile which wasn't at all convincing.

"You can't get a bruise like that from tripping," Shirou said.

Sakura turned from Shirou. Not being able to look him in the eyes.

"I knew it," Shirou said.

Sakura quickly turned back, facing Shirou. "Honest, my brother had nothing to do with this. I got hurt by myself, that's all!"

Shirou stared at her for awhile. He knew she was lying to him. It was obvious that Shinji did this. Shinji was definitely the type of person who would do this. He hated his little sister after all. Why was she protecting him...? Perhaps she just didn't want Shirou to get involved and have even more friction put between him and Shinji. Or maybe she thought that Shinji would kill her after he found out what she told Shirou. Whatever her reasons for lying, Shirou decided to just drop it. "If that's what you say happened, I'll leave it at that."

"It is, I'm sorry, Shirou."

"Why are you apologizing, Sakura? Shinji's the one to blame."

"Well, I'm off!" The sliding door opened and Taiga entered the room. She walked up to Shirou and Sakura. "You two better get some sleep, tomorrow is the first day of school!"

There was an awkward atmosphere between Shirou and Sakura, and Taiga sensed it. She went to grab Sakura and exited the house. "Come on, Shirou must be tired after his long flight here."

Taiga and Sakura exited the house. They both waved to Shirou as they slowly got out of his sight.

Shirou sighed as he went outside and sat on the porch. It was nighttime already. The moon and stars were out in the sky, shining ever so brightly. It was very beautiful. The sight caused Him to feel a little nostalgic. He remembered staying out here with Kiritsugu, just talking hours and hours on end. Sometimes they even slept out there. Those were such great memories he would never forget. Because in them, he had made a promise to his old man. A promise that would change his life forever.

* * *

 **More Author's Notes: This chapter was fun to write, because I really wanted to write a scene where Shirou was cooking. Though, I didn't want to put too much details into the cooking scene because I hear it usually puts the reader to sleep lol. I just put in enough that was needed. I hope I captured his character right and did it justice. I thought it would be fun to make Shirou cook ramen. I'm sure he loves it, I know I do! Ramen, Mmmm. I love me some ramen!**

 **I added the scene from fate stay night, the one when Shirou see's the bruise on Sakura. Though, in my fanfic I made it happened at nighttime instead of the day. Just keep in mind that some familiar fate stay night scenes might be a little different than the original, but not too much where it's unrecognizable. Just like small changes.**

 **Anyways, it was about time I added the RWBY characters in this fanfic! I know some of you were wondering when they would show up. In the next couple of chapters they will definitely be regulars and play a part in the story, I promise!**

 **Chapter 3 and 4 should come in a few days as I'm gonna push myself to write and publish more frequently, especially since the deadline for the contest is nearing.**

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. I think I should tell you that my writing style is... A bit different than most. While most author's have a great way with words and details, I consider my writing style to be more simplistic. I'm a simple writer. I don't write too much detail, while at the same time I hope I don't leave it too vague. I'm there in the middle I think or at least hope. Anyways, if my writing sucks, sorry. What can I say? I'm a simple writer!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Notes: Okay here is chapter 3! It is finally here! Woo! I actually planned to release it a couple days sooner, but I kept having to add stuff to the content. And I also had to take a lot of stuff out of the story as well. This is also by far my longest chapter yet, so... You're welcome! Writing this chapter was so exhausting, but I did have fun. It's finally here. I will try to publish chapter 4 in a couple days. But who knows, It just might take me another week lol. I'm sure after reading this to the end, you guys are gonna want a chapter 4. Hope you love it, took me forever to publish lol :)_**

 ** _Okay in response to 'Rankin De Merthyr' who gave out his/her review. Your problem was that my pacing was too slow and the plot hasn't gotten anywhere. You wrote: "_** _While the golden rule is "Show, don't tell", it shouldn't span 3 or 4 chapters with the plot not moving forward. I mean, this is a crossover right_?" **_Though I do agree on your point that a plot not moving forward during chapter 3 or 4 is bad, I disagree on the overall review. You see, I don't have three or 4 chapters out already. I have a prologue, chapter 1, and chapter 2. I don't have three chapters out. I don't count a prologue as a chapter. People usually make the mistake that I have 3 chapters out, when in reality it's actually 2. Anyways, chapter 1 and 2 was just the introduction and everyday life for the protagonist. In chapter 3, that's where the plot will be moving forward. I will admit to the pacing being a little slow, but I will not admit to having 3 or 4 chapters out with no actual plot as I haven't published those chapters yet._**

 ** _Another thing you wrote: "_** I mean, Weiss just finished her dance while Velvet's team was out fighting Grimm and endangering their lives? Seems mightily unfair. **" _I honestly don't see what's wrong here. This is actually cannon within the RWBY universe. If you watch RWBY, the dance happened during the same time Velvet and her team were out fighting grimm. So I decided to write the same thing into the story. Also, I fail to see how it's unfair. Velvet's team are 2nd year students, so they have way more experience. RWBY's teams, though they have fought grimm before, have little experience. Plus, I think the teachers or headmaster has to assign you to go on a mission too... So uh yeah. I may not agree 100 percent on your review, but I do appreciate it. I will take your feedback of my story's pacing into account of future chapters. :)_**

* * *

He found himself walking in the city of Fuyuki, surrounded with hundreds of corpses all on the cold hard ground.

Shirou turned his head to the right, then to the left. He saw many men, women, and children... all dead. Their bodies stained with blood.

The boy tried to continue walking deeper into the city, but found it immensely hard with his heavy feet. He stopped in his tracks once a familiar corpse was found before him. He fell to his knees and held that girl's lifeless body in his arms. He tried rearranging her violet hair so that it was perfect, and he wiped the blood from her face.

"Sakura..." He whispered her name. "What is this?!" He was confused. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

Shirou looked all around him and saw many familiar faces, all of whom he was very close to. There was so much death. Not a single person in Fuyuki was alive. "What is this?!" He screamed.

"You couldn't save them." A strange, yet familiar voice from behind him calmly said.

Shirou turned his head around and saw a dark figure. He couldn't make out who it was due to the figure being a few yards away, but he definitely could tell that it was a man.

"Who are you? Did you do this?!" Shirou asked.

"No." The man calmly replied. "It was done by a Hero of Justice. These people, you killed them all... no mercy."

Shirou's eyes widened in shock. "What?! I would never do such a thing! I'm a h-"

"Hero?" The man interrupted him. "Are you sure about that..? Desperation and obsession are powerful tools for losing oneself... Look around you. Endless piles of corpses. Do you honestly think that you saved them?"

"What is this? This can't be real... None of this could've happened! Why?!"

The man sighed. "If you keep going down that path of yours, you'll soon discover that it's the path of destruction. Nothing good will come of being a hero. Abandon your ideal or you'll find yourself covered in the blood of the people you sought to protect... Like that violet haired girl you're so fond of."

Shirou felt something grabbing his arms. He turned around and saw Sakura covered in blood, pulling on his arms.

Sakura began to cry and scream at him. "Shirou, why?! Why did you kill me?! I thought you were my friend! Why did you kill me?! WHY?!"

"Sakura, I would never harm you. I didn't do this!"

"Liar! You're killed us. You killed all of us! You're nothing more than a killer!"

Blood began spreading over Sakura's body, drenching every inch of her body in crimson blood.

"Sakura!" Shirou tried wiping away the blood, but there was too much.

At this moment, Sakura's entire body began to turn into blood itself until there was nothing left of her solid form.

"Sakura!" Shirou yelled.

With heavy, panting breaths, Shirou slowly looked down at his hands, they were covered in crimson blood. He tried shaking it off, but he couldn't empty his hands of the blood. Soon enough, his entire body began to be covered up in blood. He couldn't stop it. The blood of the people whom he sought to protect, was now on him.

"No, no, stop this!" He shouted at the strange man. "Stop this now!"

Shirou tried running after the man, but soon after, he had disappeared. The blood was so thick and heavy, forcing him to fall to his knees. The blood covered his eyes and he was now blind. "Stop this!" He shouted.

Shirou opened his eyes and gasped for air. He forced his body to sit up.

He quickly discovered that Sakura was in his bedroom with him, face to face.

"Shirou, are you okay?" She asked him, concerned. "My goodness, you're sweating."

Shirou pressed his palm against his forehead, feeling the thin layer of liquid. He looked all around the room, and then he looked back at Sakura. He then wrapped both of his arms around her, and pulled her into him on top of the bed, embracing her.

Sakura found his sudden behavior strange and unusual. She wondered what was wrong with him. _'_ _ **Did something happen?'**_

Sakura could feel his heartbeat racing and his breath was unsteady. _**'**_ _ **Did he have a bad dream?'**_ She wondered.

"You're still here," Shirou said, a hint of relief in his voice.

After a minute or two, Shirou released his arms from Sakura. He realized that the whole thing was just a bad dream... again.

"What are you doing in my room, Sakura?" He was curious.

"You were sleeping late, so I tried waking you up." She replied. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes, but you wouldn't budge. I guess you were very exhausted from the trip, huh?"

Shirou nodded. He must have been exhausted. Still though, what was with these strange nightmares he was getting all the sudden? Though, this one was more intense than the last one.

"Are you okay, Shirou?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sakura." He replied. "Just a bad dream. Thanks for waking me. What time is it?" Shirou turned to look at his clock and discovered that it was 7:43 in the morning. "Crap! It's late!"

Shirou jumped out of bed and told Sakura to go on without him. He had to take a quick shower, get dressed, and at least put some food into his empty stomach before he went to school.

Before Sakura left his home, she told Shirou that she made breakfast for him.

As Shirou got into the shower, he couldn't help but be very grateful to have such a caring friend like Sakura. She didn't have to stay over and wake him, but she did it anyway, even at the chances of being late for school herself. She was always thinking of Shirou, and he wasn't too sure that he deserved her.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said aloud to himself.

Shirou didn't have time to take a long 15 minute shower, so he only spent a minute and a half, before he exited to get dressed.

Shirou grabbed his Homurahara academy uniform and fitted it onto his body. He then exited his bedroom and came to his living room, near the table. He saw the breakfast Sakura had prepared him and just forced the whole thing into his mouth. He then went into the kitchen to wash the whole thing down.

As he was about to leave his house, he noticed that the TV was turned on. He walked up to it and was about to turn it off when his eyes became glued to the screen.

The screen showed two news reporters sitting at a table, having a very important discussion.

"On this day, five years ago, the city of Fuyuki discovered something strange," Said one of the news reporters. "What sounds like science fiction, turns out to be very much true. It seems that an entire planet was entering the earth's atmosphere."

On the upper-left side of the screen, there was a picture of a planet entering the earth's atmosphere.

"It's likely that the large earthquakes were caused by this. The city was damaged upon the arrival of the moving planet. Though we don't know if this part is true, we heard some witnesses saying they saw strange dark creatures roaming the city as well." The news reporter looked to her partner. "That day, everyone thought it was the end of the world, but before the moving planet had a chance to reach the earth, it disappeared out of existence. Five years have passed and we haven't experienced anything like it since. What do you have to say about this?"

The other news reporter cleared his throat. "Well, there are those that believe that it will occur again, and there are those that believe that it won't ever happen again. Me, I don't know. That was one of the biggest events in the history of the world. Think about it. An entire planet almost crashed into ours. Who knows what would have happened. Now, is it weird that the strange occurrence hasn't happened in the last 5 years? Yes, absolutely. Do I think it will happen again? I don't now, but I do hope that we all will be prepared if it does."

Shirou turned the TV off and began walking out of his house.

As he walked down the road, he couldn't stop thinking about the reporter's discussion. The image of the planet was etched inside his mind. It brought him back to his past. Shirou remembered 5 years ago, the day Kiritsugu died was also the day that an entire planet was entering the earth's atmosphere. It was an incredible sight, but at the time, he couldn't really focus on it, as he was preoccupied with the death of Kiritsugu.

Shirou's mind also went back to the dark figure who had killed Kiritsugu. Just who was he anyways? Why did he kill Kiritsugu? During the last 5 years, never once did he ever get an answer. He'd never went face to face with that figure. Whoever it was, he hoped he would face him again one day.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Shirou made it to school just in time and with five minutes to spear. Upon entering the schoolyard, he saw Sakura waiting so ever patient for him. She waved a hand at him.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Shirou said, still grateful for her.

Sakura smiled. "Of course I had to. Someone had to make sure you would get to school in time."

Shirou began to walked toward the school, followed by Sakura on his side.

"So how does it feel, getting back to school?" She asked him.

"Like getting back into routine," he said. "When I was traveling the world, I didn't expect to be away for so long. The trip really exhausted me, almost missed school because of it, but I still wouldn't change a thing. It was a great trip filled with so many great people and stories."

Sakura let loose another smile. She enjoyed having these talks with Shirou and never wanted it to end. "I wish I could have been there," she softly said. "I always miss out on all the fun."

Shirou looked at her face. She almost looked empty. Sad. But when she had said " _I wish I could have been there_ " there was life in those words. Just in those words alone, Shirou could tell how much she had missed him. "Maybe next time then," he said, showing her a light smile.

"Really?" She asked in a surprising tone. It almost sounded like it was an invitation from Shirou.

He nodded. "Maybe we should make plans for next year. You, me, maybe Taiga. I don't know what our future holds, but I do know that our lives are short lived to remain in one single place. I want to go out in the world and make a difference. I wished you could have seen it, Sakura. The many beautiful places. The sights... Sometimes it would almost make you feel... Free."

Shirou definitely meant it when he said that he wanted Sakura to come next time. Lately he had noticed the she's looked distant. Alone. Empty. Whatever was wrong, he wanted her to be... Sakura again. Though of course if she were to accompany him on a trip, It would make his hero work slightly difficult. Difficult, but not impossible.

Sakura slowly nodded. She wasn't too sure if her family would even let her travel the world, but she liked the idea, especially since it would be with Shirou.

A couple minutes went by and both Shirou and Sakura made it to class in time.

When Shirou had entered into his classroom, many of his classmates were surprised to see his appearance. His body was obviously more physically built than before, but that wasn't what had their eyes locked on him. They noticed that His hair was whiter than before, and his tan covered his entire body. Though, this wasn't anything new to them. They all knew that Shirou's hair was slowly turning white, and they knew he had a weird tan, but right here and now, he looked a whole lot different. His hair was more white, and he was even more tanned. It was weird to see, but Shirou, just as he always told Sakura and Taiga, he had pointed out it was due to his rare condition.

Once everyone found their seats, and were prepared and ready, class began.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

It was a long day, and the complexity of math was weighing heavy on many of the students.

Shirou, who sat in the back row, couldn't keep his eyes off of a certain curly blue haired boy. Shinji Matou.

Shirou's mind flashed back to last night, when Sakura was helping him wash the dishes. His mind couldn't stop focusing on the painful looking bruise on her wrist. Right at that moment, he knew it was Shinji, but for some reason, Sakura kept on lying and defending her worthless brother.

Shirou shook his head and tried focusing on the teacher, but found it rather difficult with Shinji in the same classroom. He had this anger that was boiling inside. _**'How could someone mistreat their own sister that way?'**_ Shirou wondered.

He couldn't take this anymore. When class was over, he would have a long talk with Shinji.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Outside the city, stood huntsman and huntresses attacking the grimm in the open fields of grain, near a forest of which the grimm kept coming from.

"Kill them all, leave no trace of the grimm!" A huntsman commanded.

"Are you sure we can do that?!" An unsure huntress asked. "I mean, look at them. There's hundreds of them!"

"If we fail, then everyone in the city will die. Keep fighting!"

And so, the huntsman and huntresses kept on battling the dark grimm in hopes of victory, but sadly there were just too many of them. They weren't too sure if they could keep this up for any longer, but they had to try at least.

Some used their blades to slice each and every one of those grimm wide open, while others used special guns to put holes in the grimm. With each second they took, it almost felt it was their last, but they were still standing, strong.

Finally, after hours and hours of battling the grimm, it seemed that they had wiped out the last wave of the pack.

They did it after all. They saved everyone from a dangerous threat... Or so it would seem.

" _ **Those rotten huntsmen. They've killed my children. Slaughtered them again and again, time after time. Always trying to escape their destiny... Go forth my servant, and show them their inevitable fate."**_

The huntsman and huntresses wondered who had spoken. The voice... It sounded female. It came from inside the forest, where the grimm had originated from.

"Who's there?!" A huntsman yelled.

There was no response, but instead, there was a man walking out of the forest. He had red hair. He wore a mask that covered his upper face. The mask was whitish-Tan with red , Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. The man was also wearing a long-sleeved black suit jacket, gloves, and pants.

"You, what are you doing here?!" A huntsman asked.

The man didn't answer just yet.

An army of grimm came rushing out out of the forest, headed for the huntsman.

"I'm fighting for my people's freedom." The man finally answered.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Shirou had been looking for Shinji all day, but with very little success. It was a busy school day, after all, so it was understandable that he wasn't able to reach shinji. Still though, he was eager to speak with Shinji and settle the issue regarding Sakura.

Every time Shirou had imagined the bruise on Sakura's wrist, it just made him even more angry. So angry that he wasn't able to concentrate. Though right now, he did need to stay focused, as he was doing a favor for the student council president, Issei Ryuudou.

Issei had asked Shirou to fix some equipment from several clubs of the school. It was a somewhat daunting task, but Issei knew that Shirou was the man for the job. After all, he did have a record for fixing pretty much anything at the school.

Shirou had been in Issei's office for an hour or so, fixing almost anything he could get his hands on. Right now though, he was fixing the last round of broken heaters.

Issei was annoyed by the school's budget priorities. The athletic club got a huge chunk of the share, while the rest barely got anything. And as a result, the non-athletic club rooms were left in poor repair. If it wasn't for Shirou's willingness to help out, Issei wouldn't know what to do. He was very grateful to have such a kind friend like Shirou.

"How have you been?" Issei asked Shirou.

"I've been fine," Shirou said while loosening some screws. "Couldn't complain."

"I've heard you spent your summer traveling around the world... Sounds like fun."

A flashback of everything he had done the past summer went racing through his mind. He nodded and said "Yes. It was."

"What got into you that you would even want to go traveling, especially since you're still in high school?"

"Nothing really. I look around everyday and see those less fortunate than I, and I feel that I could do something more for them. My whole reasons of traveling the world was to meet all kinds of people and help them in any way I can."

"Helping others. Yeah, that sounds like Emiya Shirou alright. Always going out of his way to help others, even if they're in a different country. Don't think I've ever met a nicer guy in my entire life."

"I'm sure that's not true," Shirou said, being so ever modest.

"Anyways, you should be careful."

"Careful? Careful of what?"

"It's just, sometimes I feel you put helping others to the extremes. I don't think I've ever seen you turned down helping someone. I don't want to come off sounding a little considerate, but you don't always have to say yes to a person."

Shirou looked up at Issei "What are you talking about? Helping others is a good deed. The heir to the temple shouldn't make a fuss over that."

"All I'm saying is sometimes you leave yourself open to be taken advantage of. You take helping others too far. Keep going like this, and It'll burn you out."

"Duly noted."

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Once Shirou had finished fixing the heaters for Issei, he went on his way. Seeing as it was almost six, and most of the students had left the school, Shirou figured he would go on home.

He walked down a hall and made a right turn, and as he was about to walk down the flight of stairs, he heard three people from behind coming his way. Among the three, there was one familiar boy that caught Shirou's attention. Shinji.

Shinji was walking and talking with two girls who seemed quite amused by him.

"Hey, Shinji." Shirou called him. "We need to talk."

"Still at school, Emiya?"

"I need to talk to you, now. Come with me for a minute."

Shinji had an annoyed expression. "A minute? Sorry. As you can see, I'm busy. Whatever your little problem is, it can wait. Isn't that right, girls?"

Shinji began to walk away from Shirou, followed by the two girls.

"Hang on, Shinji," Shirou said. "This is about the bruise on Sakura's wrist."

Shinji stopped and looked back at Shirou. "What's this about Sakura?"

"Don't dodge the question. You hurt her again!"

"Like I know anything about her!" Shinji said sarcastically.

"Even though you're siblings?" Shirou asked.

A scowl formed on Shinji's face. "Look, Emiya... You're getting on my nerves. If it's about something between siblings, isn't that all the more reason for you to butt out?"

Shinji began to walk toward Shirou, while the two girls stood back. They looked slightly worried.

"You really don't know how she got it?" Shirou asked.

"Nope! Or is Sakura saying that I beat her?"

"No."

"There you go, then. It's not nice to make reckless accusations, Emiya."

Silence took over between them for a moment.

Shirou was sure that Shinji was lying. He knew that he beat Sakura. He's done it before, so he definitely would have done it again. Shirou didn't like that smug look on Shinji's face. The way he so casually lied to him, taunting him, and thinking that he could get away with anything.

Shirou's hands slowly formed into a fist, and he was slightly shaking. The thought of Sakura's bruised wrist made him angry. How could anyone hurt such a sweet and innocent girl? Shirou wanted Shinji to pay for his actions, to take responsibility, but it seems that would never happen in a million years. There wasn't really much that Shirou could do for Sakura's sake. Sure he could of beated the crap out of that shinji kid, but what use would that be? He would just end up looking like the bad guy, and Shinji most likely would have continue denying the abuse he inflicted upon Sakura.

"I'm sorry I suspected you." Shirou gave out a fake apology.

There was that smug look on Shinji's face again. "If you feel bad, then do me a favor. See, the dojo's kind of a mess right now... If you have all this free time, maybe you could do something about it, Emiya?"

"Didn't Fujimura-Sensei tell you to do it, Shinji?" One of the girls behind him asked.

Shinji just told them that it was fine and if he started cleaning now, the shop they wanted to go to would be closed by the time he finished.

And so, Shinji walked away with the girls. "I know I can count on you," he said to Shirou.

One of the girls thanked Shirou before leaving with Shinji.

 **[Fate/Collide]**

Shirou was headed to the dojo to do Shinji's work for him, when his cellphone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and found that there was a news alert. Apparently there was a car chase going on. A group of thugs stole a huge pile of cash from a bank. The police was right on their tail, but sadly, 3 had died in the line of duty.

Shirou put the cellphone back into his pocket. "Sorry, Shinji. Looks like I can't help you today."

 **[Fate/Collide]**

They were highly trained in this line of work. Robbing. The group of thieves as it would seem, had robbed a bank and stole millions of cash.

"They're still hot on our trail!" One of the men shouted.

"Here, take em out with this bad boy!" The driver handed the man in the back seat a rocket launcher.

"Whoa! Where did you get this?!"

"I have my ways, now hurry up and take out the cops!"

The man in the back seat opened up a window and put half of his body out and aimed the rocket launcher at the police cars that was only a few feet behind them. He put his finger on the trigger and slowly pulled it. The rocket was sent flying into the air, headed for the police car. Once it impacted, it caused the car to explode and fall backwards into the other police cars behind it, blocking all the others path to the thugs in the car.

The man laughed and he went back inside the car. "That took care of those idiots! Hahaha! We're home free!"

 **[Fate/Collide]**

A young man with white hair stood on the roof of a building. He was dressed in strange clothing. He wore a dark-crimson sleeveless fit shirt. On his hands, he wore black fingerless gloves. A tanned scarf covered half of his face. And He wore dark pants and boots.

These were somewhat strange clothing for an average person to wear... But he wasn't average. The identity of this man was none other than Emiya Shirou, and he was a hero. The very same hero who had saved numerous villages and cities from terrorists, private militaries, and mercenaries. The very same hero who went traveling around the world to save everyone he went in contact of. Every single day he was drawing closer to achieve the ideal of Kiritsugu, which was to be a hero of justice.

His outfit definitely looked like that of a hero, and the plus side was that it concealed his identity. No one knew who he was, more so for the reason that Shirou usually did things quietly and didn't draw massive attention to himself. And because of that, he wasn't a well known hero, and he much preferred it that way. He didn't want all the fame and glory, that was never the reason he became a hero of justice.

Suddenly, Shirou's mind went to Sakura and Taiga for a moment. This was the part of his life he had kept a secret from them. He'd never actually told them his real reasons of traveling the world. Following in the ideal of Kiritsugu, he decided to become a hero who would save everyone. A hero who would risk his life every single day just to save lives. A hero who wanted to put a smile on everybody's faces.

Thinking back on his life, Shirou recalled the intense training Kiritsugu had put him through before his time came. Shirou spent years training to be a magus. Though Kiritsugu decided to train him, he had only taught Shirou few magecraft techniques. Over the years, and even after the death of Kiritsugu, he had grown quite experienced and skillful in the limited magecraft he was given. As the years would pass, Shirou found it very useful to him as he relied on it a lot during his role as a hero.

Shirou sighed. No matter what, he could never tell Sakura or Taiga of this. There was no telling how they would react. Especially to his frequent use of magecraft. He had to keep this a secret for as long as he could. He didn't want to get them involved and he certainly didn't want them to be put in harm's way. By concealing this part of his life, he was ensuring their safety.

Before he would be lost deep inside his thoughts, a high speed car raced through the city. Shirou recognized the car. It was the same one he saw on the news earlier. Though one might assume that they were nothing more than low life thugs who robbed a bank, if you looked closer, you could see that they obviously were trained killers who's done something like this before.

Shirou's eyes shifted to behind the car. The police cars that were chasing them earlier were gone. ' _ **Where are they?'**_ Shirou wondered. Shirou shifted his eyes further behind the high speed car. He discovered a pile of mostly destroyed police cars barricading the road. Because of this, oncoming police cars would not be able to enter and catch up to them. Sure they could take a detour, but how long would that take to get to them? They probably would be long gone by then. Shirou knew he had to act now and fast, before anyone else got hurt.

Suddenly, a blue aura burst forth from his hands. In one hand, the aura formed a curved shape. A bow it would seem. And in the other hand, it formed what looked like an arrow.

Once he successfully created a bow and arrow, he began to run and jump across several buildings in hopes of getting ahead of the high speed car. Once he got a few yards ahead of them, he would prepare his bow and arrow. This would be how he would take care of them. From up a building, out of plain sight. This was the logical choice as he didn't want or need to cause much attention to himself. He would make their death's appear as an accident.

Finally, as he was way ahead of the car, he stopped at the edge of a building rooftop, and waited for the car to get closer to him.

 _ **'Come on... Come on.'**_ The suspense was building up as it was drawing closer. **_'Just a little more.'_** Once it drew a few feet closer to Shirou's building, that's when he would strike.

As he aimed his arrow at the driver in the car, he slowly inhaled, then exhaled. Just for a moment, everything was slow. For just a split second, everything had stopped. Time had stopped. He could always appreciate moments like this. Because for just a split second, it almost felt... Peaceful.

Then as he exhaled, everything was moving once again, and the car was slowly getting in sight. 3.. 2... 1. As Shirou released his finger's from the arrow, it immediately shot out of the bow and headed for it's destination. In no time, the arrow found it's way inside the skull of the driver.

The car, no longer having a driver, crashed into a pole. Luckly, no one was around to get harmed by the car crash. Smoke flew into the air from the hood of the car. A sigh that the engine was utterly destroyed.

Shirou reloaded his bow with another arrow. He was about to target the gas tank and ignite the entire thing when something unexpected happened. A small tremor came out of nowhere. The earth began to shake for a moment.

Catching Shirou off guard, the small tremors was enough to cause him to lose his balance and fall off of the three story building, which was around 45 feet.

' _ **What?! How?!'**_ Falling from a 45 feet building would have mostly left Shirou with some major injuries, so, to lessen this effect, he decided to reinforce his body to enhance his physical abilities.

As he plummeted down from the building, his back impacted on the roof of a silver car. His enhanced body left a big dent on the roof of the car, and all the windows shattered. The car's alarm system began to go off.

Shirou slowly rolled off of the car and fell to his feet. "Gonna feel that in the morning." He groaned.

Shirou stood still for awhile, checking to see if the tremors had passed. There was no more shaking, so he assumed that they had passed. _**'Those tremors... Are quite familiar.'**_ He thought.

Suddenly, the car doors opened, and the thugs came rushing out of the car with guns blazing at Shirou. Seeing this, Shirou quickly ducked and rolled away, finding covered behind a random vehicle.

In the background were men and women running out of their cars and tried getting as far away from this fight as possible.

"Kill that idiot!" One of them yelled out, presumably the leader.

Multiple bullets lit up as they found their way to the vehicle of which Shirou used as cover. He slightly lifted his head up and peaked to get a good look at the thugs. He had killed one of them, and so that left them with only 4 men.

 _ **'If it wasn't for that mini earthquake, this would be over already.'**_

The thugs had no idea who Shirou was, but they assumed that he was the one who had killed their driver, and so they wanted revenge, or at the very least they wanted to get a huge threat out of the way so that they could make their escape.

Shirou sighed. He had to move soon. He didn't know how much longer the car could take multiple hits like that.

A minute or two came and as he was gonna make his move, suddenly, silence came.

 _ **'What?'**_ Something was up.

"Try this on for size." one of them laughed.

Shirou took a peak and saw a rocket launcher in one of their hands. "Where did you get that?!"

"You have your secrets, and I have mine." the man replied as he aimed it at the car and pulled the trigger.

Following instincts, Shirou quickly ran in the opposite direction. The rocket hit the car and a huge explosion followed afterwards. Not getting out in time, Shirou was caught in the force of the explosion which threw his body a couple feet into the air.

Shirou's body hit a window, and upon impact, he broke through a shattered window and landed inside a clothing store.

As he slowly stood up, he could hear some men and women screaming in the background. They all quickly exited the store.

Shirou's body ached a little from the blast. _**'Should have seen that coming.'**_ He thought. _**'That was very sloppy.'**_

"That's it," Shirou said as he unsheathed his two short swords from his lower back. "Time to end this before someone gets killed."

Shirou almost lost his balance for a moment. "What was that?" He almost fell due to yet another small tremor. "Why does that keep happening? More importantly, why does this feel familiar? Could it be...?"

Shaking the familiar feeling off, Shirou exited the clothing store and walked in plain sight near the thugs. They were surprised that he was still alive.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Just a hero who is gonna save everyone from people like you."

The man laughed. "You really think you can protect these people from us?"

Shirou nodded.

"Then you probably shouldn't have brought a sword to a gun fight, idiot!"

All the sudden, their guns lit up and bullets flew into the air once again. Seeing this, Shirou quickly reacted and managed to dodge the oncoming projectiles. He rolled left, then right, then left again, his body moved so fast as if he was a superhuman.

The group of thugs were astonished. They wondered how he could move so fast and was able to dodge all their bullets.

"You're not hitting him!" The leader of the group complained.

"Neither are you!" One of them replied.

"Whatever, just kill the freak!"

As Shirou was nearing one of them, he quickly leaped up into the air. The strength of his reinforced legs pushed him about twenty-five feet into the air. Gravity taking effect, he quickly plummeted back to the ground and landed right behind one of the thugs. Having the advantage, he used the thug's body as a human shield. The other thugs fired their guns at Shirou in hopes of killing him, but they had only killed one of their own in the process. And it so happened to be their leader.

"Boss!" One of them called out. "You killed him..."

One of the thugs lifted his rifle and began firing back at Shirou.

Shirou gripped on his two short swords very tightly and ran in the line of the bullets. With each step forward, he could hear his pounding heart. _**Beat. Beat.**_ As a line of bullets headed straight for his face, he lowered his upper body below the oncoming bullets, dodging them completely.

Seeing this, the thug adjusted his rifle accordingly and aimed for Shirou's back.

Shirou then threw his body on a car. He slid off the car and rolled to the ground. He quickly stood up and was now about 15 feet from the thug. He wouldn't take his time any longer. He used his enhanced legs and rushed to the man at such a speed that he was within his grasps in a heartbeat.

The thug's eye opened wide in surprise. Using this to his advantage, Shirou swung his short sword against the barrel of the riffle, slicing it in half. He then used the other sword to slit the thug's throat.

The thug immediately fell to the ground, choking on his own blood, gasping for air and was bleeding out.

Once Shirou took his eyes off of the now corpse, he shifted it over to the remaining bad guys, which was only two. To his surprise, he discovered that one of them was standing behind a female hostage and held a hand gun to her head.

"Let her go!" Shirou commanded them as he started to walk closer.

"No, stop right there or I'll put a hole in her pretty little head!"

Shirou obeyed the thugs command.

"Drop your knives and put your hands in the air!" The thug commanded.

Shirou obeyed and dropped his two double-edged short swords.

Shirou then lifted his hands into the air. "Okay, there, let her go."

The poor innocent women was crying.

"I don't think so!" The thug cried out.

"Look, the police will be here soon."

"I don't care. I'm much more interested in you. Why did you attack us?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were hurting people. Good people. You killed multiple cops!"

"Because they got in our way!"

"Only because you broke the law."

"You.. You just don't get it! We- I don't have time explaining myself. You, take that scarf off your face!"

Shirou's eye's widened. There was no way he could take the scarf off his face. No way was he revealing his identity out in public.

"Take that scarf off right now!" He was getting impatient.

"Why?"

"I need to know who you are. What you are."

"And after you've found out?"

"And then, I kill you and make you regret ever crossing paths with us."

"With what's left of you that is." Shirou mumbled.

"What did you say?! What did you say?! Do you want me to kill her?!"

"No, please don't!" Shirou begged.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day. Take that ugly scarf off of your face."

"Okay."

Shirou knew that there was no way he could take his scarf off. But then again, the young lady would die if he failed to do so. But if he revealed himself right here and now, he and everyone in his life would be in danger. He had to think of something and fast.

The thug was getting irritated and very impatient as Shirou was taking his time. "I'm gonna count to three and if that ugly scarf isn't off of your face, then she is dead."

The lady cried and screamed.

"One..."

 _ **'I don't have a lot of time.'**_

"Two..."

 _ **'Don't have a lot of options either. C'mon Shirou, think of something or that lady is just as good as dead!'**_

"Three..."

Before the thug would pull the trigger, Shirou whispered the two familiar words "Trace on" and a small dagger formed into his right hand. He gripped it and readied himself. Shirou would prefer not to use his magecraft in public, but he was running out of options. The bright side was that most of the civilians were far away from this area. There was no cops or news cast in the area to witness his abilities, but for how long?

Shirou could see the thug's finger lightly pulling the trigger. He knew he had to act fast.

Shirou put extreme focus into the hand that held the dagger. He could hear his heart beating rapidly as if counting down. He had to make the hit. Shirou lowered down one arm and swung the other forward. As his finger's gently released their grip from the dagger, it was thrown into the air, spinning up and down.

Within a second, the dagger hit the thug in the wrist and caused him to drop the gun. Once it dropped to the ground, it fired a shot. A bullet launched out of the barrel and hit the feet of the thug's partner.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he fell on his back.

The other thug was holding onto his wrist which was bleeding now.

Shirou quickly looked to the ground and grabbed his two basic short swords, and rushed over to them. He kicked the standing thug in the gut, and he fell on top of his back.

He was standing over the wailing thug's body's about ready to strike them down when something unusual happened.

Shirou lost his balance and fell backwards onto his back. ' _ **What the...'**_ Shirou slowly stood up to his feet. He could feel it again. The tremors. They were back, but this time they were more intense. The whole earth was shaking. For a moment, Shirou thought that the earth was gonna open up and swallow everyone... But it didn't. Right at that moment, the tremors had stopped.

Shirou brought his attention back to the two remaining thugs and found them running from him. He gripped his short swords tightly and ran after them.

Another tremor happened which caused the thugs to fall to the ground once again. This time, Shirou wasn't caught off guard. He predicted another one would happen again, so he managed to keep his feet planted to the ground.

As Shirou was nearing the thugs, a building to his right collapsed. He turned and saw the entire building headed for him. Shirou ran straight ahead, trying his best to escape the falling debris of the building. He took one big jump head first, and managed to get a few feet from the rubble.

Shirou had landed on his stomach. "Ouch," He groaned as he started feeling the hard stones underneath him.

In the background, Shirou could hear endless screaming of men, women, and children. "What is that in the sky?!" They shouted.

Shirou slowly rolled over on his back, and right away he saw something quite interesting and very, very familiar. In the sky, there it was again. _**'What?! No way. That explains why there were the tremors. Why the earth was shaking. It's back.'**_

In the sky was the very same planet that had appeared five years ago. The very same planet that caused there to be intense earthquakes and destruction in the city. Why was it back? Why after all these years it suddenly returned? What was the purpose of this? Was it here to stay for good? There were so many unanswered questions running through Shirou's mind.

The planet was slowly entering the earth's atmosphere. It would be a long while till it reached the surface of the earth.

Taking his mind off of the planet for a moment, Shirou jolted back to his feet and went searching for the thugs. He had to at least stop them before having to deal with that whole planet issue.

Shirou stopped his motions once he saw a strange person standing behind one of the thugs. A girl. She had pale skin, pale blue eyes, and long white hair pulled back into an off center bun, tailed on the right side, and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was a crest of some kind. Possibly a family crest. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. She also wore white boots, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front.

In her hands, she wielded a long sword. She was holding a strange looking rapier. Just in her stance alone, the girl looked very... Elegant. Shirou was wondering who she was and what she was doing here.

The young lady turned her head right, then left, observing her surroundings. What was with that look? Her face suggested that she was lost. Like she was confused why she was here.

"Where am I?" She softly said.

The thugs went crawling at her feet, and begging her to save them from a wicked man. "Please save us!"

"What?!" Shirou couldn't believe it. These men who had robbed a bank, killed a couple police officers, and threatened to kill an innocent bystander, actually had the nerve to ask this random young lady to save them?!

"What are you talking about?" She was understandably confused.

"Ma'am, please. Save us from this monster! He's been killing everyone in the city! He's a murderer! He's killed our brothers and now he will kill us!"

"You two are related?" She was perplexed when she saw that one was light skin, while the other was dark skin.

"Uh... We're adopted?"

"Enough!" Shirou shouted. "They're lying to you. They're nothing more than low life criminals who's taken the lives of those that cross their path! Lady, get out of my way, I will end this!"

The girl saw the two men crying and begging her to help them. She then looked up at the strange young man who was walking straight toward her with the intent to kill the two men who lay at her feet. Judging from his clothes, he looked like a warrior of some sort. The blades he carried in his hands suggested that he had killed before. The girl began to wonder if what these men had said were true. Perhaps, he was a killer.

Not being able to stand idly by any longer, she walked in front of the two men and went in a fighting stance. "Stop right there!" She yelled at Shirou. "I will not let you kill them!"

Shirou stopped and sighed. "You don't understand what's going on here, girl. Who are you to get in the way of justice?!"

A light smile formed on her face. "My name is Weiss Schnee.. And I am a huntress!"

* * *

 ** _More author's Notes:_** _ **Sorry for keep on rambling haha, but then again, you guys don't have to read my notes lol. Anyways, I know I said this in the previous author's notes, but keep in mind that this is a different version of fate stay night. It's kind of a different universe or maybe a different route, but still very much similar, I hope.**_ _ **There will be some familiar Fate Stay Night scenes that we all seen in the anime before, but for this story, I decided to make some minor changes. So you'll notice that's not exactly how it happened in the anime, but that was intentional on my part. You'll notice that some fate scenes appears sooner and in a different way from the original. Just minor changes, nothing too extreme or anything. Hope you guys understood that. :)**_

 _ **Man, it's Aug 15 now. Alex-Kellar's contest is almost over. I gotta hurry lol**_

 _ **P.S: Sorry if my writing wasn't very good. It still needs some edits and rewriting. I'll eventually get back to it. I'm not fully satisfied with my writing, but I hope it's good enough for all of ya to enjoy. As I said before, I'm more of a simple writer.**_


End file.
